nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Spar: Fumetsu Vs Kemono 2-16-15
'''Participants''' ''Hoshigaki Kemono (Eraisu) & Kaguya Fumetsu (''pxJeffTheKilleRxq) '''Title: Fight at the Amegakure Training Grounds''' Eraisu: ~Beast stood by himself at the center of the fountain with chakra infused and specifically concentrated at the soles of his feet, barely keeping him upon the surface of the water. He kept active focus on his chakra flow, feeling it surging through his body similar to his blood stream. His eye lids were calmly shut as his hands were clasped together right by his solar plexus, his elbows pointing downwards as his long & pointing fingers stayed directed upwards together. This was the state of his determination to constantly work on increasing his stamina during his waking hours. A drip of sweat slowly rolled down the side of his face along with the drips of rain that poured from the heavens, his facial expression remaining unmoved. He wore only black ninja trousers, sandals and a fish-net tank top with two pouches at the small of his back, containing 5 Paper Bombs, 7 Kunai, 10 Shiruken and 2 sets of 10 Makibishi Spikes. At the front of his belt, he had two smaller pouches, one of which contained 1 Flash Bomb, and the other one; 2 Smoke Bombs.~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: Fumetsu was already on his way to the training grounds, he could feel himself getting stronger as the days passed. He knew that if he kept going like this he'll be a chunin in no time. He had black shirt going good with some black sport pants and his black sneakers. The darkness of his clothes was unbalanced by his pure white hair going down his back and going down his shoulders, his bangs allowing his turquoise pearls to spot anything in his line of sight and his focused and cool mind helped him feel movements where his eyes could not look. Upon entering the grounds he moved his hands in the pouches that were strapped to his sides, the right one having five kunai knives and four shuriken, the other having three smoke bombs, two flash bombs and five paper bombs. His eyes calmly looked from left to right scanning the area. There was someone there, he seemed a bit... different than the others. The person seemed to have blue-ish skin and upon close inspection... shark like features, what was that? He didn't remembered to read anything about a clan looking like that, perhaps there was a clan just like that so Fumetsu didn't worry about it. The boy looked like he was training. The young Kaguya decided to get closer but in a very silent manner, not crouched or anything but his feet did not make one sound, he knew how to place his weight in his legs from the large amount of training he did back at his home. He looked at the person closely slightly tilting his head to the side but remaining silent, he wouldn't want to disturb someone who is training.- Eraisu: ~Beast’s chest rose and fell calmly with each breath he took, being the source of his deep concentration. This kid was so used to being alone, he could usually feel the erratic energy of other people from a mile away, but as this Kaguya approached, he did not feel a thing, it was truly as if the Kaguya kid was a ghost. By the time he’d stood there observing Kemono for seven seconds, he could feel a slight shift in the air, bringing the smell of another person past Kemono within a discrete breeze of air blowing. The air pushed Kemono’s fish net lightly as it dangled from his shoulders, his skin completely warm even though it dripped of rain water. With eyes remaining closed, Kemono inhaled deeply at the odor of the other person before he spoke “Yes..?” in a deep relaxed tone of voice which could easily have been the voice of a young adult. He then slowly opened his eyes, his eyes completely white except for the little black pupil in the center. His eyeballs were subtly stained by broken blood vessels, which seemed to be common in the Hoshigaki clan, it caused no problems but it was probably an effect from having evolved for underwater environments. His eyes did not have to search for long, he simply turned his head in a calm manner as his eyes fell upon the white haired Kaguya. He thought to himself; he’d never seen anyone’s hair so white, this other kid was clearly different from the others. As a cause of this unusual encounter, Beast’s lips would part and curve into a cold smile where his sharp shark-like teeth, as white as the Kaguya’s hair, would show.~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -His head still slightly tilted, his soft facial features made up a light frown as he looked closely and heard the boy's voice.- "I see that you are training..." -He was usually training solo style but he wanted a spar this time, his frown vanished and the corner of his lips was pointed upwards into a slight smirk. He noticed the sharp teeth and the weird eyes, those eyes... Fumetsu thought a about it for a bit, those eyes surely scared some people but for Fumetsu it was no problem, the boy was probably a fellow ninja, a fellow genin and those eyes were good to putting fear into people but fear wasn't a thing that easily bothered Fumetsu. They weren't some pair of Sharingan, Byakugan or even the legendary Rinnegan, no, they were a pair of shark eyes, those really were shark features. The white Kaguya then spoke again- "I'm sorry if I disturbed your balance... I just came here to train so if you stopped... perhaps we could do it together... How about a spar?" -The Kaguya softly shook his head moving the hair out of his eyes which were looking at the other's. His little grin turned into a little smile as the other corner of his lips was pointed upwards as well now.- "After all... it wouldn't hurt to see if you can maintain that balance in a battle, would it?"- Eraisu: Kemono looked at the other boy with intent. The boy was smaller and lighter than himself, yet he dared to offer a challenge. Kemono’s predatory eyes intently blinked as his smile gained width as he broke out into a joyful, loud laughter that came straight from his diaphragm, his large teeth fully showing as his purple-ish gums came out. “I am Kemono, the beast. Who are you?” His voice also had a vibrating sound to it, almost as if he was speaking under the breath of a slight chuckle. He turned his body straight towards the Kaguya, as light sounds emitted from his feet that glowed of yellow chakra as they readjusted themselves upon the surface of water as Kemono directed his body towards the Kaguya kid to face him head on, releasing his hand seal to cross his arms. Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He tilted his head the other way, his eyebrow slowly raising hearing the other's laughter "Is he... mocking me?" Fumetsu thought. It wasn't anything unusual really, it always happened but at this point Fumetsu didn't mind, the other was probably really more powerful than him, who knows? Fumetsu then spoke- "I am Fumetsu. I think we shall begin." -He waited five seconds then took two shuriken throwing them towards the other's legs before observing what the other will do about the situation, analyzing the Kemono's every movement. He didn't want to start with anything that could make the other bleed but he knew he will probably dodge it and even if he didn't it wouldn't be much of a deal from the other's muscular built, he seemed to be taller and bigger but those doesn't matter to Fumetsu.- Eraisu: ~“Fumetsu, hm..?” As the silence then boded, Kemono’s mouth closed and his facial expression turned into that of a smirk. The two incoming shuriken were to no surprise, the hasty attempt only seemed to thrill the Hoshigaki as his eyes widened with the smirk as he instantly dashed 10 feet in his left direction before swiftly jumping off of the water surface, up and into the air in the direction of the Kaguya kid in an arced trajectory. Only two seconds had passed by the time Kemono was mid-air, reaching behind his back to throw three shuriken towards Fumetsu. The shiruken were set hit the other kid all three at once, and only one second before Kemono then would attempt to land a hard punch from elevation straight down towards the mouth of the other kid. The three shuriken had different flight paths, two coming towards the kids torso from either side as the third one came straight towards his solar plexus. The flight paths of the shuriken would make it more difficult to predict where they would land, but being hit by them would only cause stagnation, but the incoming punch from the strong Shark kid would definitely cause more damage.~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -As expected, his attack was dodged, his eyes followed the other's figure to the left. He turned his head looking at the other who was throwing some shuriken as well and it looked like he was going for a direct hit too. Fumetsu did not wait and moved his hands into the ram hand seal, chakra flowing through his body and before either of Kemono's shuriken or fist could touch him he vanished out of sight not far behind Kemono who landed but Fumetsu was still in air and he was flying fast towards the other. He bend his left knee and fully extended his right, using the Dynamic Entry taijutsu move he learned not too much time ago. The power behind the kick was huge as someone who focused on Fumetsu's leg could see the air was being pressed by his foot like it was a drill. The kick was aimed towards the other's head so he could head the back of it but if Kemono turned around he would get hit in the face instead. The force behind it could probably cause some damage, not skull damage unless the other hit the ground hard but it would still be posible to get knocked out by it, the velocity of it helping for an even more powerful kick. – Eraisu: ~He landed in a crouched position after failing his attempt at landing a powerful strike on Fumetsu. At the same time as he stood up, he also finished a short series of hand seals, ending with the snake. This was the substitution jutsu, replacing himself with a log. This substitution was infused with a little more chakra than usual, making it slightly more durable than otherwise. This was no problem for Kemono who had an exceptional amount of chakra for his age. This jutsu was also performed in the brief moment that Fumetsu had disappeared from line of sight with the flicker technique. This meant that Kemono’s body replacement jutsu most likely wasn’t seen either. Then he dropped a smoke bomb to quickly distance himself from the area, darting straight onwards as the smoke abruptly enveloped his previous position behind him. About the same time as Fumetsu would’ve reappeared to strike his substitution, the smoke was there, and quickly spreading. All the replacement could do was to react instinctively to Fumetsu’s incoming attack by getting the side of his head forcefully kicked while looking over his shoulder at the incoming attack, too slow to do anything about it. As Kemono stood 10 feet out from the the edge of the smoke screen, he would reach for the pouch at the small of his back for a paper bomb that he would place at the ground between his feet while also getting another Shiruken ready.~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -Fumetsu noticed that he did hit something but he wasn't really sure and since the smoke appeared it probably wasn't the real Kemono. The other probably had a plan to attack Fumetsu. He began to run in one direction until her got out of the smoke, where was the other? He continued to run 3 more feet before stopping and turning around, he spotted the other, he seemed to have a shuriken in hand. Fumetsu took out another two shuriken, quickly did the ram to teleport to the other's two location taking them in one moment before doing the ram again appearing behind Kemono, 5 feet away, throwing them all, each shuriken towards one of Kemono's limbs. He was panting lightly from using the body flicker so much as he focused and placed his palms together getting more chakra ready never losing sight of the other.- Eraisu: ~As soon as Fumetsu successfully landed the head kick on Kemono’s substitution, it produced a “poof” sound, shortly being followed by the sound of a log hitting the ground, which gave away the temporary position of his opponent. Because of that, he knew that he had another few seconds to use another jutsu before the real him would be found standing outside the smoke. He performed a brief set of hand seals once again; The Ram – Snake and Tiger. He did this meanwhile his opponent was using his body flicker technique twice in a row to pick up his used shuriken and then come back to attack. The smoke screen covered the movements of Fumetsu, but this did not matter as Kemono was more focused on trying to delivering a dangerous counter attack to his opponent. As soon as Fumetsu reappeared right before Kemono he released his jutsu, namely the E-Ranked clone jutsu which created three intangible copies of Kemono’s frame, and their sole purpose was to create a moments confusion to set off the paper bomb trap. He jumped up and away from the paper bomb that laid slicked to the ground. Two Kemono’s were jumping away in separate directions; both in either 60 degree angle away from the smoke, splitting as the other two Kemono’s jumped together into the smoke once again. The real Kemono being the one that was struck by two shuriken in the abdominal area as he was on his way into the smoke, meanwhile the Fumetsu’s other two shuriken passed through one of Kemono’s intangible copies. All four, including the real Kemono threw their shuriken at that paper bomb that laid and just waited to be set off. All of the Shark’s shuriken EXCEPT the tangible ones would directly hit the paper bomb, the real ones hitting right next to it. He figured this would work as a brief distraction without having anyone blown up. Kemono made this pacifistic decision in the last second as he thought of the possible consequences. Then as he would land in the smoke, he touched at the flesh wounds with his fingers, his shark skin was tough made it so that he didn’t perceive pain as intensively as other clanlings would have, even if it still inflict the same amount of damage. He ran a finger along the small injuries, gathering blood on is right pointing finger to taste it from. “You may be fast...But I am the strongest one here.” He said in his vibrating tone of voice that would emit from somewhere inside the smoke. He performed another body replacement jutsu and walked straight out of the smoke in the direction that Kemono attempted to predict; assuming that Fumetsu would jump straight away from the bomb to get away as quickly as possible. Whether he would find the opponent didn’t really matter. He stayed just outside the smoke after discretely having deployed two sets of ten Makibishi spikes on the ground within the smoke, loosely covering up the ground with a few weak spots at random locations, where there would be less spikes. The smoke would begin to fade soon.~ Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -As he gained more chakra with each second he saw every little thing that happened in front of him. He moved his hands breaking the chakra recharging and he noticed that the boy made a few clones, the real one was the one that got hit and Fumetsu saw that. He decided to make a few steps back and then he saw shuriken fly towards the ground. Why would Kemono throw shuriken at the ground? Were they all false? As he followed the shuriken go to their destination his eyes widen when they were only moments away from hitting the ground. Fumetsu noticed the explosive tag on the ground and quickly moved and arm over his eyes turning his head away waiting a few seconds but nothing happened. He earlier heard the other talk in the smoke which seemed to slowly fade. Two figures that could've been him were in the smoke but not much was visible other than that. "The real one must be in there..." Fumetsu thought to himself as he remembered the wounded one retreat in the smoke screen earlier. Fumetsu then decided to take a kunai from his pouch, keeping it in his right hand holding it pointed outwards. He wasn't panting anymore because he got some time to rest and gain chakra. He looked at each one of them "Four... real one in the smoke... an explosive tag on the ground..." He began to think of something, he wasn't going to just go there since he didn't knew who was the real one. He decided to wait until the smoke would fade completely while he followed each one of them but more intensively the ones in the smoke.- Eraisu: -Kemono’s two clones that resided outside of the smoke would simply disappear into thin air, whereas the one remaining clone would come jumping out from the smoke at top speed straight towards Fumetsu, apparently trying to tackle him, leaving the only thing to make out that this wasn’t the real Hoshigaki kid was the fact that he had no shuriken wounds on the lower part of his tummy. Being intangible, this clone would simply disappear in the process of making contact or falling to the ground should fumetsu attempt to evade it. The clone, though, was merely a distraction, as Kemono had been able to make out his opponents frame, his hair was white and made perfect contrast with the background environment. He would swiftly and silently dash into a position where he could take Fumetsu’s back, as he would ready another three shuriken between each finger of his right hand from one of the two pouches at the small of his back, also readying a single flash bomb in his left hand from one of the smaller pouches at the front of his belt. Since this was an attempt at sneaking up on Fumetsu, he would only throw the flash bomb if Fumestu had turned around or showed any signs of noticing Kemono’s movement. Should this happen Kemono would cover his eyes with his left forearm and simply hold onto the shuriken for a moment longer.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -The smoke now fully gone, he saw Kemono coming towards him "Where's the other?" His eyes widen as he took the kunai and as the boy came straight towards him, he shifted his kunai to be pointed inward and pushed it through the other's shoulder. A moment passed and he smirked as the clone poofed in his arms, it was so obvious that was a clone, it was clear, Fumetsu needed more training, he panicked and did not check the other's wound so he didn't know if that was the clone. He knew at this point that the other would be behind him. The boy was big and because Fumetsu's focused again he could hear him, a big guy like Kemono couldn't sneak easily. They both needed training but this is what they did just now, training. The Kaguya noticed in the distance were the smoke used to be, a trap, his smirk grew wider as he spoke not turning back.- "Good job, Kemono... That was good... I would call it a draw or you can say you win, it doesn't matter because it was only training.... I hope to fight you again and see you soon... -he moved his hand in his pocket, picked a smoke bomb, extended his arm and simply dropped it. The smoke wrapped around him and inside the smoke he did the ram seal using the body flicker to get back on the streets and go back home, the smirk turning into a smile knowing that he met someone interesting again just now.- Eraisu: -Hoshigaki Kemono stood up straight and bowed with his palms flat together at his solar plexus, in the direction of Fumetsu’s back, even as Fumetsu did not turn he might have been able to acknowledge it still -“I always enjoy a fight. I respect you for your lack of timidity. Usually I am the one who attacks first.”- He holstered his ninja tools again. “I’ll be seeing you.” He managed to squeeze in before Fumetsu had disappeared with the flicker hidden by smoke.- '''End Results: Draw'''